


The Nemesis

by NotAPoet



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPoet/pseuds/NotAPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is not amused that someone keeps stealing her gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367293) by yashastrongarms. 



The first thing Shaw did after waking up was grab her phone to check if the gym she had taken back the night before was still red. It was the gym closest to her apartment, in a park just down the street, and she considered it hers. It had been taken over before by a number of people, which wasn't a big deal. She always took it back as soon as she noticed. But every morning for the last couple of days she had woken up to her gym being occupied by the same player. She tapped the screen, trying to get the game to load faster. Of course, the gym was blue again. Shaw shook her head and tapped it to check if it was that player again. Of course it was. „Damn, that girl is persistent,“ she muttered to herself. She had left a Jigglypuff to defend the gym. Shaw rolled her eyes. She had concluded this person had to be a girl not only from her avatar, but also from her choice of Pokémon. She went back to the map. Looking around, she noticed something peculiar. The gyms in her area were usually a mix of red, blue and yellow, often changing throughout the day. She didn't really pay attention to them; she only cared about the one. But this morning, all of them were the same color: blue. She tapped one. It was occupied by the same player who had taken over her gym. She tapped another one. Also that player. „Hu.“ She proceeded to check all of them, and they were all taken by that girl. „Oh, it is on.“ Shaw got up and dressed. That girl was clearly mocking her. She was going to take back her gym right now.

In the park, she picked her usual spot, a bench near the fountain, and got right at it. Using an Arcanine, she defeated Jigglypuff in no time and reclaimed her gym. „Take that, sucker!“ she exclaimed. „Are you playing Pokémon?“ Shaw turned her head towards the voice. She had been so focused on her game she hadn't even noticed the woman sit down next to her. She was holding an unfolded newspaper that she had lowered now. „Yeah, I just took this gym back,“ she said reluctantly, unsure how much the woman knew about the game. „It's a stupid game. I don't see why you play it.“ The woman went back to her newspaper. Shaw was baffled by the rude comment for a moment. She wanted to reply, but then decided to let it go. What did she care what some stranger in the park thought about her. She got up and started walking back to her apartment, stopping at a nearby bakery to pick up some coffee and breakfast. She was almost at home when her phone vibrated. Looking at the screen, she found that a Zubat had spawned near her, again, and – Shaw almost dropped her breakfast – her gym was blue, again! She tapped on it. Of course it was that girl again. This time, she had left her a freaking Butterfree. Shaw turned around on her heel and power walked right back to the park. The woman from earlier was still sitting at her spot. She had discarded her newspaper. When she saw Shaw, she held up her phone, essentially showing it to her, and winked. Shaw was taken by surprise for a second, then she put two and two together. Her nemesis wasn't some girl at all, it was this woman. She walked over, brows drawn together, and placed herself right in front of the sitting woman. „You're the one who keeps stealing my gym. You were just messing with me earlier,“ she stated. The woman smirked. „Just rattling the cage a little,“ she replied in a playful tone. „And what's the deal with your Pokémon, anyway? A Butterfree, really?“ Shaw asked, raising an eyebrow. The woman got up. She was half a foot taller than her, and she was standing in her personal space, but Shaw did not step back. „It's what I had in my stomach when I first saw you a few days ago. Nice to finally meet you, Indigo5. You can call me Root.“

 


End file.
